


Of Assassins, Popcorn, & Hunters

by NarutoRox



Series: The Avengers Geek Out In 100 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word drabble, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Supernatural - Freeform, Television Watching, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint and Natasha watch their favorite show, which features two brothers on a mission that includes 'saving people, hunting things, and the family business'. </p><p>A 100 word drabble, posted in honor of International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Assassins, Popcorn, & Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Exactly 3 seconds of thought and 2 minutes of effort went into this, and it shows. _Buuut_ it gave me an excuse to write about the headcanon I've had that Natasha and Clint both love _Supernatural_ , sooo...

"If you don't hurry I'm starting without you!" Natasha warned from the living room.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted popcorn!" Clint called back. "Don't you dare start without me, you know that's my favorite episode!"

"But I thought you said 'Bad Day at Black Rock' was your favorite?"

"Well, this is my other favorite." Clint retorted, hopping over the couch and plopping down beside her.

"Why's that?"

Instead of answering Clint just hit play, relaxing as _'The Road So Far'_ appeared onscreen while 'Carry On My Wayward Son' played in the background.

Query forgotten, Natasha hummed and settled in.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, the episode they're watching is 'Swan Song', which is Clint's "other favorite" because a) he knows it's secretly Natasha's too and b) it gave him feels (not that he'll admit it).


End file.
